


Mistletoe

by reactiontolife



Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Mistletoe, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Trapped In A Closet, Wingman Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife
Summary: Patton traps Roman and Virgil in a closet with mistletoe hanging above them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Mistletoe

Third P.O.V.

Virgil huffed in annoyance, frowning at the small broom closet they were trapped in. His gaze turned to Roman, who looked just as confused as he did.

"Why-" he looked up, interrupting himself. Virgil followed his gaze to the ceiling, where a small mistletoe hung. Virgil's eyes widened at the realization.

Patton wasn't kidding.

***le flashback***

" _Patton, no, I'm not weari-" Virgil started, but was interrupted by the moral side snapping his fingers and changing Virgil's outfit to a fluffy purple sweater and skinny black jeans. Virgil studied himself, a sigh escaping his lips._

_"You look adorable!" Patton cooed, forcing Virgil to spin once._

_"I'm not adorable! I am the darkn-"_

_"Roman will love it!" the dad-like one exclaimed, immediately changing Virgil's demeanor. A blush formed on the anxious side's cheeks, throwing a pillow at his friend._

_"I told you not to bring it up!" Virgil whined._

_"Oh, shush!" Patton winked. "I'll get you two under the mistletoe if it's the last thing I do!"_

***end of flashback***

"Well, shit." Virgil whispered.

"It's mistletoe." Roman replied, in an all-knowing voice. There seemed to be a hint of excitement, but Virgil was sure he had imagined it.

"Yes, dumbass, I know!" Virgil growled, wanting to punch his forearm, then realizing he didn't have any space, seeing as him and Roman were in an awkward position, bodies pressed against one another, their backs against he walls, Virgil's hands on Roman's chest, leaving nearly no room to move.

"This is Patton's doing. He always does this. No two sides can't get out unless they've done what Patton wants them to. In this case, he put mistletoe, so that's an obvious clue."

Virgil could see Roman's blushed cheeks even in the dim light, and assumed he was even worse. There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Should we just get this over with?" Virgil brought himself to say, but it came out as more of a shy whisper, than anything else.

"Yes, let's just do it." Roman breathed out, as if to control his feelings.

The creative side leant in, his lips hovering above the others, Virgil squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact.

Roman connected their lips, and Virgil felt his knees physically weaken. He unconsciously let himself melt in Roman's arms, not caring if this could potentially be awkward later on. He just enjoyed the feeling of Roman's lips on his, one hand on his upper back, supporting him, the other on his hip.

*click*

Virgil panicked at he noise, pulling away suddenly, whipping his head around, to see that the were now in the living room. Virgil looked at the prince who was holding him, that seemed to have realized their position.

"Fuck, I'm so-mPPH"

Roman pressed his lips against Virgil's again, stopping the other before he could say anything. It took Virgil a moment to process it, but he happily reciprocated, threading his fingers through the prince's hair, tugging the ends slightly. They separated, breathing heavily, looking into each other's dazed eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Roman whispered.

"Really?" Virgil asked, looking at the creative side, in a mixture of suspicion and hope. The other nodded in reply, kissing his nose.

*click*

Roman and Virgil jumped apart when they heard the noise again, realizing where it came from. Patton was snapping pictures, grinning at his success.


End file.
